Angel En la Oscuridad
by Sango-Tsunade
Summary: Cuando pense que mi vida no valia nada, cuando pense que mi mundo estaba destruido, llegaste tú y fuiste mi ángel en la oscuridad.


**ANGEL EN LA OSCURIDAD**

_Por: Sango-Tsunade_

_**Disclaimer**__: Los personajes de la saga de Crepúsculo no me pertenecen, lo que es de mi autoría intelectual es esta historia._

_Hacia mucho que quería escribir un fanfic para Twiligth, espero que les guste, disfrútenlo n.n._

* * *

**Prologo Bella **

_**10 de Enero del 1997**_

Un infierno en la tierra fue desatado ese día. En la pequeña ciudad de Forks, se llevaba a cabo un funeral, en medio de un torrencial aguacero. Charlie y Renee Swan han muerto en un accidente de tránsito. Frente a su tumba, se encuentra la pequeña niña de la pareja, de tan solo 7 años, desgarrada en llanto y sin nadie que la consuele. Mientras todos se alejan ella queda allí, sola y desamparada, sintiéndose más sola que nunca. Paso horas allí, sentada, esperando a alguien que la rescatara de ese dolor, pero nadie venia, paso mucho tiempo hasta que todo para ella se volvió oscuridad.

* * *

**Cáp. 1: Muerta en Vida**

_13 de Enero del 2009 (12 años después))_

_**Bella POV**_

Lo recuerdo todo como si fuera ayer, llovía y llovía, la lluvia me mojaba constante e intensamente, pero a pesar de todo no la sentía, no podía sentir porque el dolor que desgarraba mi alma era mayor que cualquier cosa. No entendía porque y aun sigo sin entender, el porque el destino fue tan miserable conmigo en mis primeros siete años de vida.

Mi vida era una tragedia digna de una novela, empecemos por el hecho de haber sido el producto de un error, un momento de pasión, un momento de locura nada más, lo que desemboco en que al ser una niña no deseada, mis padres no me quisieran, yo solo era un estorbo en sus ocupadas vidas.

Mis padres sencillamente eran los proveedores de mis necesidades básicas, nunca me morí de hambre, ni de frío, pero mil veces hubiera preferido soportar esas penurias, a tener que morir de soledad y de envidia, mientras todos a mí alrededor aprendían que es el amor de alguna u otra manera.

Siempre me pregunte de pequeña y aun me carcome por dentro el ¿Qué culpa tuve yo de haber nacido?, yo no fui la que no se cuido para tener un hijo, yo no fui la que me salte las reglas. Todo el tiempo tenia que ver como a mis compañeros de clases los abrazaban y felicitaban por sus logros, mientras que yo solo recibía desprecio y enojo.

A pesar de mi niñez, al momento de sus muertes, rápidamente entendí que había quedado completamente sola. Sinceramente no creo haber llorado tanto por la perdida de mis progenitores, sino por el hecho darme cuenta de que yo no le importaba a nadie. Seamos honestos, si a mis propios padres no les importaba, mucho menos otra persona se interesaría por mi bienestar. Al menos cuando ellos vivían, podía fingir que alguien se interesaba por mí, pero ahora con sus cuerpos tres metros bajo tierra, ese espejismo se esfumo para siempre. Todo esto podrá sonar muy egoísta pero a fin de cuentas era una niña de 7 años, sola contra el mundo y con el peso de la imagen de sus muertes a mi espalda.

¿Por qué la vida es así conmigo?, meditaba pero aún no encuentro la respuesta. Todo esto sirvió para que odiara a mis padres por haberme robado mi infancia e inocencia tan temprano, aunque con el tiempo los he llegado a perdonar progresivamente a pesar de todo.

Los perdone porque gracias a ellos conocí al ser que llenaría el resto de mi vida del amor, paz y felicidad que ellos nunca llegaron a darme. Lo malo es que no lo he vuelto a ver desde ese día, solo recuerdo su rostro algo distorsionado. Pero gracias a el y a lo que hizo por mi, es que hoy en día tengo fuerzas para seguir existiendo.

Apareció en el momento donde más necesite a alguien, justo cuando la tempestad estaba cayendo sobre mi cuerpo, mientras sentía mi alma romperse frente a la tumba de mis padres.

¡_Quiero Morir!, ¡Quiero Morir!, ¡¿Por qué?!, ¡¿Por qué?! _Gritaba desesperadamente al vació, en medio de rayos, truenos y centellas, que el cielo se encargaba de descargar sobre mi cabeza.

Caí lentamente de rodillas en el césped del cementerio, para después poco a poco quedar recostada por completo. Mi mirada estaba perdida, mi mente en blanco, me quede así por no se cuanto tiempo mientras la lluvia caía sobre mi cara.

Cuando estaba a punto de sumergirme en el sueño de la inconciencia, sentí unos brazos alzándome. Allí lo vi por primera vez, tendría más o menos mi misma edad, pero era un ser de belleza impresionante, cabellos dorados y ojos verde esmeralda.

- ¿Eres un ángel?- pregunte con ingenuidad de niña.

El me dedico una preciosa sonrisa torcida, si hay algo que nunca olvidare en la vida es esa sonrisa suya.

- Podría serlo si así quieres- respondió con su voz melodiosa y musical- pero seria más bien uno oscuro, tu ángel oscuro- termino diciendo, mirándome fijamente.

No entendía el porque de sus palabras, pero a pesar de la oscuridad que el decía poseer, se convirtió en la luz de mi vida, la primera persona que se interesará por mi de verdad sin tener intereses ocultos y con la certeza de su insólito e inesperado cariño, me sumergí en la oscuridad, mientras aun me hallaba en sus brazos.

* * *

_Mucha Gracias por haber leído mi fic, espero que les halla gustado. Este es mi primer fanfic de Twiligth, así que estoy un poco ansiosa por lo que sucederá con este fic._

_Por favor, recuerden que el mejor incentivo para seguir escribiendo son los comentarios, así que dejen los suyos._

_Nos veremos pronto_

_Jane n.n_

_**Sango-Tsunade**_


End file.
